Global Information Grid
Definition The DoD Global Information Grid (GIG) Overview By this definition, the GIG encompasses all DoD and National Security and related Intelligence Community missions and functions (strategic, operational, tactical and business), in war and in peace. GIG includes information systems at all levels, from tactical to strategic, as well as the interconnecting communications systems. The GIG: * interacts with and provides connections to the national information infrastructure and the global information infrastructure. DOD's strategy is to empower joint forces with information needed to achieve successful military operations by integrating the seven components of the GIG (see Figure II-1). * supports the JFC throughout the range of military operations. Offensive actions to affect an adversary's information environment must be routinely explored and analyzed as a part of the full range of alternatives during the joint operation planning process. * is designed to support the joint force and provides interfaces to mission partners in order to create a seamless access to information. * integrates DOD IT resources and considers the use of interagency IT resources to support U.S; national interests and strategies. The GIG includes five fundamental characteristics: unity of command, common policy and standards, global authentication, access control, and directory services, joint infrastructure, and information and services. The GIG also provides capabilities from all operating locations (bases, posts, camps, stations, facilities, mobile platforms, and deployed sites). The GIG provides interfaces to coalition, allied, and non-DOD users and systems. The GIG is projected to cost as much as $100 billion and is intended to improve military communications by linking weapons, intelligence, and military personnel to each other. Since military networks interconnect with those in the civilian sector or use similar hardware or software, they are susceptible to any vulnerability in these other networks or technologies. Thus cyber security in the civilian and military sectors is intrinsically linked. GIG operations DOD Global Information Grid operations are actions taken to direct, and provide guidance and unity of effort to support efforts to design, build, configure, secure, operate, maintain, and sustain DOD networks to create and preserve availability, integrity, authentication, confidentiality and non-repudiation of information. Proactive Network Operations, the major operational method by which U.S. Cyber Command will conduct this line of operation, anticipates vulnerabilities and takes actions to preserve availability, confidentiality, integrity, and non-repudiation prior to the discovery of threats and intrusions.U.S. Cyber Command Concept of Operations. Security The Defense Department intends the most sensitive portions of the GIG to be self-contained, reducing the military’s potential exposure to the insecurities associated with the public IT infrastructure. However, some less sensitive portions of the GIG are expected to connect to the Internet, at least part of the time. Vulnerabilities are introduced whenever highly sensitive defense networks and civilian networks intersect, giving both communities a significant stake in cooperating to improve the security of the civilian IT infrastructure. Also, economic realities dictate that today’s military networks and tomorrow’s GIG use civilian commercial hardware and software, exposing those networks to the security vulnerabilities of such products. GIG is potentially jeopardized by the millions of denial-of-service attacks, hacking, malware, botnets, viruses, and other intrusions that occur on a daily basis. Thus, the success of the GIG as a secure IT infrastructure of the future — and the near-term success of today’s military networks — depends in part on improvements in the security of the civilian IT infrastructure. References Source * "Overview" section: Joint Publication 6-0, at II-1. See also * GIG Sector External resources * Capstone Requirements Document: Global Information Grid (GIG) (JROCM 134-01) (Aug. 30, 2001) (unclassified) (full-text). * U.S. Department of Defense, Global Information Grid (GIG) Overarching Policy (Department of Defense Directive 8100.1) (Sept. 19, 2002). Category:Technology Category:Security Category:Military